un final feliz para todos jijijiji
by punkyxoxo
Summary: este en realidad es mi primer fic a si k critikenlo en lo k puedan bueno la historia es de amor del bueno k existe entre sakura y sasuke y de mas parejas k apareceran en cada parate de la historia no es una historia pekeña es algo larga


era una mañana muy calurosa en konoha todos estaban en sus actividades cotidianas cuando una joven y bella de cabello rosado esta sentada en un banca cercana al salida de konoha

- ojala estuvieras aqui sasuke

- que haces aqui despues de tanto tiempo

la chica volteo sin parpadear para tan solo decir

- sasuke kun

- haruno sakura

de esto ya habia pasado unos dos años sakura seguia enamorada de sasuke pero el seguia mas arrogante estaban en el mismo escuadron anbu.

era una tarde de primavera de los primeros dias y sakura se encontraba en una mision con sai y bueno sasuke y naruto estaban en el campo de entrenamento

- deberas sasuke yo no entiendo como es que tratas tan mal a sakura chan si te gusta

- esa pobre no me gusta

- me vas a responder si o noa estas preguntas, tiene buen cuerpo

si

-tienes una cara angelical

- si

- tiene una voz hermosa y su manera de ser es tierna pero fuerte ala vez

- si

- te gusta

- si ahhhh maldicion naruto me las pagaras

- si no haces algo que te pida lo gritare desde los hokages.

- que quieres

- mira teme tomalo como una apuesta tienes que enamorar a sakura chan

- eso es facilisimo y tu si es una apuesta

- a si pero sakura chan es mas que mi hermana

- pero a ti te gusta hinta

- bien eso si me parece justo

- tenemos hasta el festival de primavera para cumplirlo.

sasuke se encontraba en su mansion uchiha pensando como se las ingeniarian para enamora a sakura

creo que lo mejor es ir a la floreria por una sola rosa

el chico camino por las calles de knoha y llego ala floreria yamanaka

- sasuke kun que te trae por aca no deja adivino una chica que se llama

- vamos no seas pesada solo dame una rosa con un liston negro

- aqui tienes y se puede saber si es para sakura la flor

-mmm... si adios

cuando el chico salio por la puerta ino cogio rapidamente marcando el numero de sakura

frentona sasuke va a tu casa a darte la sorpresa de tu vida lomejor sera que te arregles

- pero si acabo de llegar de una mision

- solo aslo.

sakura corrio por la adrenalina y se cambio y arreglo un poco su cabello que habia dejado crecer cuando alfin el maldito timbre sono corrio y abrio la puerta

- sasuke que te trae por aqui

- puedo pasar

- claro toma asiento

- ten te traje este pequeño detalle

- vale gracias pero no es mi cumpleaños y tu regalarme una rosa aque se debe

- bueno venia a preguntarte si querias salir a cenar mañana por la noche

-claro que si

- paso por ti alas 8

- pero a donde vamos a ir

- a al restaurant de sushi que te tanto te gusta

- ok

pasaron la tarde platicando de vanilidades cuando sasuke se marcho a casa.

al otro dia sakura se estaba arreglando se puso un vestido estilo chino y entallado color verde jade que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se sujeto el cabello con una pasador de plata y se maquillo tenuemente lo que prooco que se viera espectacular eran las 8 en punto y sasuke toco el timbre

- vale que linda te vez sakura

- gracias tu tambien tevez bien

el chico vestia un pantalo de mezclilla con una camiza negra kn tockes azulados y una zaco negro

llegaron los dos al restaurante cenaron platicaron cuando ivan de regreso a casa de sakura era de noche para lo cual pasaron por el parque de konoha

- sakura ten ponte mi saco ya esta haciendo frio

- gracias no te preocupes tanto recuerda que tambien soy una ninja

- si eso lo se pero no quiero que te resfries y luego tendre que cocinar sopa de pollo para ti

- vamos el gran sasuke uchiha no aria eso por la molestia que le exaspera dia y noche segun tu aver aora que recuerdo si tanto me detestas por que me invitaste a salir

- veras sakura no se como decirlo simplemente eres mi molestia y de nadie mas

- que insinuas

- nada vamos que es tarde y tienes que dormir

- bien en otro momento hableremos bien

- sakura quieres ir conmigo ala fiesta que va a dar este kiba en su casa el viernes

- asi pero este sabes quede de ir con

- otro chico

- no con las chicas

- bueno mejor te cuento que naruto ya invito a hinata y tenten invito a neji ino va a ir con sai y shikamru con una persona de suna

- ya entiendo y como lo sabes tu

- vamos ellos me contaron

- siendo en ese caso vamos juntos pasa alas 10

toda la semana sasuke fue por sakura al terminar su turno en el hospital la acompañaba a hacer sus compras y salian a tomar una cafe o por un helado o al centro de konoha. era viernes y sasuke fue hacia su casa para arreglarse y darle tiempo de que sakura se arreglase.

Ya eran casi las 10 y sakura esperaba en la sala a que llegase sasuke por ella cuando tocan el timbre y sakura sale casi corriendo a abrir pero para su mayor sorpresa no era su amado sasuke

- que tal amorcito por que pones esa cara

- por favor vete de aqui axs

el chico saco a sakura de su casa a jalones de todo eso se dio cuenta sasuke que iva llegando cuando el chico intenta besar a sakura ala fuerza sasuke con sus tecnicas ninjas lo golpeo

- estas bien sakura

- vamonos con los demas limpiando sus lagrimas y acomodandose el vestido

- estas segura

- si solo que pense que iva a hacer lo mismo de la vez pasada (la chica solto una lagrima)

sasuke sin pensar la beso a lo cual la chica respondio los se separaron por falta de aire

- sasuke

- sakura quieres ser mi novia....

- si sasuke pero vamonos que nos esperan

- bien vamos

el la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta llegar a la fiesta donde el ambiente estaba por empezar todos estaban ahi

teme detebayo se escucho a lo lejos

- naruto

- vamos sasuke kun

- molestia

- sasukito kun callate...

los dos caminaron estaban sus amistades sentados en una mini salita donde solo quedaba un sillon individual se saludaron y sasuke se sento jalando a sakura para que se sentase en sus piernas todos se quedaron con cara de what ???¿¿¿¿

hnt- acaso ya son novios

skr y ssk- bueno veras

ssk- si

todos los felicitaron despues de hablar un rato de vanalidades la banda de kiba comenzo a tokar alo cual todos se pararon y fueron cerca del esceario y cada `pareja se fue por su lado sasuke y sakura se quedaron recargados en una pared sasuke estaba recargado en la pared y sakura en el estaban abrazados cuando sasuke comenzo abesar el cuello de sakura al ritmo de la musica alo que la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzo el juego y despues sasuke la puso contra la pared y se dedico a besarla con locura mientras que ella acariciaba su espalda y el sus muslos

- sakura ya no lo soporto vamonos de aqui

- si vamonos pero a donde

- a mi casa

los dos caminaron lo mas rapido posibe entre besos al llegar sasuke abre la puerta entra sakura el cierra la puerta y la lleva cargando hasta la habitacion donde se tiran en la cama y sasuke queda arriba de ella despues de lidiar con la ropa sasuke que da sorprendido por la belleza del cuerpo de sakura

- sasuke estas seguro de esto

- tu lo estas

- si lo que pasa es que ... yo

la chica fue callada por los besos cuando estaban a punto de unirse tocan la puerta alo cual no hacen caso siguieron con sus embestidas hasta que sakura arquea su espalda y sasuke comienza a sentir el cielo los dos llegaron despues de media hora se habian vestido para cenar algo en la cocina cuando vuelven a tocar con desesperacion

- quien es

- sasuke has visto a sakura

- si esta a qui con migo

- es que su casa

- que paso esta totalmente destrozada

- como dices naruto

- si lo que pasa es que algunos ninjas de otras aldeas intentaron irrumpir ala aldea y la batalla fue afuera de tu casa pero se nos paso la mano

- si seras baka aora donde voy a vivir estoy quebrada tendre que hacer misiones y mis cosas mi libros de medicina mi ropa ................................. (sakura se suelta en llanto tirada )

- naruto la has echo llorar.... le suelta un golpe

- sakura no te preocupes la vamos a reparar te lo prometo

- pero aora donde voy a vivir

- ya se puedes quedarte aqui esta casa es muy grande como vez

- pero voy a ser una molestia

- bueno eso es siempre

- no seas pesado

- bien lo siento ven vamos te llevo ala cama te duermes en lo que yo y naruto vemos algunas cosas

sakura se quedo profundamente dormida mientras que sasuke y naruto veian la casa

- baka esto no puede ser desaparecio por completo

- bueno la que va a sufrir es sakura chan cuando no vea rastro de su casa que aremos

- ya se baka vamos a hablar con la hokague

los dos entraron al despacho corriendo

-necesitamos un favor vieja

- a ver diganme

- mire necesitamos sacar a sakura de la aldea por unos dias en lo que recontruimos su casa

- ya veo

- la hoja pagara los daños pero entre los dos podran hacerlo en una semana

- aremos lo poible

- mejor tengan ella les dio un pergamino lo dibujan del tamaño que quieran y puff estara listo pero parten en unas horas una mision los 3 asi que mejor descansen y lo de sakura al regreso

- si hokague sama y se puede saber de que es la mision

- se tendran que infiltrar durante un mes en cierta aldea

- si.

ya habia amanecido y sasuke estaba por entrar a su casa cuando cierto holor lo lleva directo ala cocina

- sakura

- si dime

-que haces

- haciendome mi desayuno por que

- no solo que huele riquisimo

- a si pero solo prepare para uno

- no me vas a dar de desayunar

- no

- esta bien voy a tomar una ducha , el chico subio con una cara de muerto

- si ve

dentro de sakura: pobre tonto selo creyo la cara de muerto que va a poner aorita que regrese de bañarse la chica sirvio la mesa para dos preparo jugo de naranja y tostadas francesas con huevo y se sento a esperar que bajara sasuke paso media hora y no bajaba a si que subio las escaleras y la sorpresa es que sasuke no estaba y eso cabreo a sakura la cual no desayuno y salio de casa de sasuke con furia paso por un pequeño parque donde ve a sasuke comiendo ramen instantaneo y le saluda con la mano en forma de burla

- uchiha sasuke desprecias mi comida por esto

- no correccion tu no me quisiste invitar asi que decidi salir a comer solo

- bien pues quedate solo

- y a donde piensas ir

- a mi cas.. al hospital

- mejor ve a ver si quedo rastro de tu casa

- ya la vi y no quedo nada la chica esataba apunto de cruzar la calle cuando cierto personaje aparece en moto y la acorrala este se quita el casco

- otra ves tu axs

- valla valla que linda te vez hoy

- si pues que bien por ti

- jaja vamos sube ala moto y vallamos a mi casa

cuando sasuke escucho eso casi se le atoran los fideos del ramen

- crees que voy a ir con un tipo como tu

- sakura ya lo hiciste anteriormente

el la intento abrazar por la cintura y ella lo abofeteo leve para su fuerza

- vamos linda si lo vuelves a hacer y zas otra

- telo adverti el chico casi le da una bofetada a sakura cuando sasuke sale

- si tu le pones un dedo encima a mi novia te mato

- si y tu quien demonios eres

- yo soy uchiha sasuke

- sasuke el no sabe ni siquiera quienes son los del clan

- quieres pelea la tendras

- pobre escoria con un solo dedo te puedo matar si quiero

- demuestralo

- sakura tu o yo lo manda a volar

- yo sasuke kun la chica movio el dedo meñique dandole un empujoncito que le dejo inconsiente

skr- bien aora si ya me voy

sk- sakura por favor vamos a desayunar a la casa

skr- sasuke molestia

sk- andale molestia

skr- esta bien debe de estar frio pero ya que

sk-wow molestia estuvo muy bien este desayuno aora vamos tienes que comprar ropa armas y todo eso vamos por que en la noche nos vamos de mision

skr- que aaa pero es que yoo no por que hoy y cundo tenemos que regresar y de que rango es la mision

sk- rango s y pr lo que se ve va a durar por que lo dices

skr- es que ya va a ser mi cumpleaños

sk- al regreso hacemos algo pero vamos toda la mañana se la pasaron comprando cosas al llegar ala casa pidieron comida a ichiraku despues de comer hicieron el amor todo la tarde y parte de la noche estaban realmente exaustos pero partieron junto con naruto

nrt- sakura ya casi cumples 24 años

skr- me has dicho vieja

nrt- no

sk- recuerda que tu eres mas grande eee

nrt- gomen gomen

sk- ya casi llegamos silencio naruto sakura

nrt- sasuke dinos el plan

sk- llegaremos como turistas ademas ahi festival vamos

skr- esperen no van a entrar con esa ropa tengan sakura saco unos kimonos y cada uno se cambio

skr- bien ya estoy chicos vamos

nrt- sakura ne chan aora entiendo al dobe

skr- que pasa

sk- nada sakura te vez muy linda

nrt- vamos ay que consehuir un hotel

los tres llegaron a una pension mixta bueno la unica que tenia cupo

- nos puede dar tres habitaciones sencillas

- lo siento solo tengo una y es doble recamara y un baño con estancia

- esta bien demela por favor .

los tres subieron y al ver que habia una cama matrimonial y una individual ala siguinte habitacion

sk- bien naruto tu te vas para aya y nos nosotros aca

skr- sasuke algo sonrojada

nrt- esta bien comprendo sakura y sasuke se acostaron a ver a tele mientras que naruto ya roncaba

sk- ya estamos despejados sakura

skr-sasuke estamos de mision

sk- ay mira que mision

skr- bien

pasaron aproximadamente un mes hasta que obtuvieron todo lo que necesitaban al regreso a konoha sakura regrso a su casa y una de tantras noches las chicas salieron y los chicos tambien pero no pensaban encontrarse en el mismo bar

nj- bien bien sasuke y como va tu relacion

ssk- normal

nrt- aaatodos a qui estamos enamorados kampai

shkmr- paka callate ve son ellas y se van a sentar del otro lado escuchemos

in- y bien frentona que hiciste kn sasuke todo ese mes de mision

skr- lo mismo que tu haces con sai

hnt- vamos chicas no sean malas

skr - hinta no te agas tu tambien

tntn- y que hinata naruto tambien es iperactivo en la cama

hnt- eto veran

skr- no lo an hecho

in- si pero ya saben que hinata es muy penosa mejor cuenta tenten

tnt- que quieren saber

skr- siempre y cuando siempre neji es agrio para todo

tnt- se sorprenderian la verdad no me kejo tu ino

in- sai veamos es todo un semental y tu frentona

skr- yo tampoco me quejo sasuke es muy bueno pero y que nos cuentas hinta y para cuando te vas a casar con el paka

hnt- vamos no seas mala con naruto kun creo que va ser hasta que sea hokague antes no

in- ati siquiera ya te propusieron matrimonio

skr- es verdad a nosotras cuando nos pregunten seremos una acianas

tent- pues ustedes por que yo no

skr- ya

tent- nooo bueno veran es que el no lo sabe pero me fui a la farmacia por un test y me salio positivo

in- es verdad si es es asi felicidades

skr- igualmente tenten

del otro lado

nrt- neji neji neji

ssk- aver kitate paka despues dl balde de agua fria que le cayo en cima pasame el balde de los hielos

de pronto neji sale de sus pensamientos cuando sasuke le tira elbalde con hielos en el la cara

nj- que voy a hacer la culpa es mia por que no me cuide

ssk- ya lo echo echo esta y puto.

shkmr- mejor ve a hablar con ella

nj- pero que le puedo decir

nrt- lo que sientes y lo que quieres y sobre todo dile que la amas  
ssk- aveces dices cosas coherentes naruto

pasaron los dias y neji estaba de regreso de una mision a si que tenten lo estaba esperando en el parque que estaba cerca de la residencia hiuga

- ten ya es muy tarde mejor vamos te acompaño a casa

- si claro ademas tengo que hablar con tigo ( en la cara de la chica se notaba un pequeño brillo lo cual puso nervioso a el chico)

- vamos en el camino me puedes decir

- bueno esta mision que tubiste no te pude acompañar por que la hokague no me ah dejado debido a que

- vamos a acaso estas en ferma o algo a si

- esto que tengo no es una enfermedad mas bien es un estado muy especial en el que me tengo que cuidar durante 9 meses y despues tendre que cuidar a alguien mas .

- eso quiere decir que estas embarazada ??

- si neji soy muy feliz pues este bebe biene al mundo por el amor que nos tenemos ( la chica lo abrazo y lloro en su hombro )

- vamos tranquila no te exaltes tanto

- si tienes razon y bien que dices ??

- que quieres que te diga en este momento la noticia me a caido como un balde de agua fria y no se que hacer ( la chica se solto de neji y dio un paso hacia atras)

- que quieres decir que no estas feliz

- no solo que yo o esperaba esto yo queria hacer las cosas bien con tigo ademas no tengo nada que ofrecerles

- vamos sabes que eso son cosas secundarias lo mas importante es criar a nuestro hijo con mucho amor

- tenten las cosas yo no las veo asi simplemente ni estamos casados

- eso es lo de menos nos podemos casar y ya

- no pero yo no queria hacer esto simplemente por un error

- neji nada de esto es un errror

- pues para mi si no sabes la verguenza que traeria ese matrimonio apresurado al clan ( la chica corrio con la grimas en los hojos y el solo apretaba los puños)

volvieron a pasar los dias y todas las chicas se la vivian en casa de tenten

in- vamos tenten come por favor

hnt- no le agas esto a mi sobrino

tnt- no tengo hambre chicas

skr- tu no pero el bebe si, no quiero ponerte un suero en la vena maldicion

tnt- pero aora que voy a hacer con mi hijo

skr- tenerlo amarlo y criarlo por ti misma

tnt- y luego cuando vea a neji no se que voy a ahacer

skr- portate normal y ya

tnt- gracias sakura y austedes chicas no saben lo mucho que me an ayudado en estos momentos

todo pasaba ya muy normal todo estab bien tenten tenia unos 5 meses de embarazo sakura y sasuke no se separaban al igual que las demas parejas naruto estab proximo a ser nombrado hokague era una tarde muy tranquila tenten decidio ir de compras estaba atardeciendo y caminaba de regreso a casa pero vio a quien menos esperaba

- tenten te encuentras bien

- si si chin se me olvido comprar

- que pasa sucede algo

- no nada solo que se me olvido comprar unas cosas pero lee ira despues

- aaa bien y como as estado

- bien que no me vez sabes tengo algo de prisa por llegar a mi casa despues hablamos

- espera tenten es que no sabes lo dificil que a sido para mi ( la chica miraba hacia el suelo)

- si para mi tambien sabes por que estar esperando un hijo del hombre al cual amo y que este me abandone por verguenza creelo tambien ah sido difil para mi

- es que tu no entiendes todos los dias me pregunto como estaran pero no tengo al valor para acercarme

- neji simplemente si tu no quieres estar aqui yo no te puedo obligar

- sabes deseo mucho estar con ustedes pero no se que hacer

- neji no lo pienses solo hazlo

- esta bien voy hablar co mi tio

- no se si quieras ir con migo al doctor mañan es mi primer ultrsonido

- esta bien paso por ti

- es en la tarde

- estare aqui vamos te acompaño a tu casa

- gracias vamos

cuando llegron al apartamento se despidieron con un calido beso al llegar neji ala casa su tio lo esperaba

- cuando pensabas decirme que era tu hijo

- tio es que yo

- no hay ningun pretexto te vas a hacer reponsable de tus actos si no el clan quedara mal

- si tio

- quiero que te cases lo antes posible y formes tu hogar

- dentro de un mes cuando se nombre el proxio hokague hinata tomara el mando del clan

- sellaran a mi hijo

- no lo se hinata va a cambiar eso asi que no te preocupes y bien me voy a dormir ya es un poco tarde

los dias pasaron naruto estaba algo nervioso por lo de ser hokague se encontraba en su apartamento junto con hinata

- naruto estas bien

- si hinata solo tengo miedo de que ala gente no le guste que yo sea hokague.

- no naruto yo no lo creo a si

- gracias hinata me eres de mucha ayuda ademas sabes que te amo.

- yo tambien te amo naruto kun.

mientras tanto en casa de sasuke

- lo siento me tengo que ir sasuke

- por que

- tengo una cita muy importante kn las chikas para ver lo de la boda de ten ten.

- bien veee yo aqui te espero

- no me tardo.

las chikas hablaron durante horas de regreso sakura fue directo a la casa de sasuke cuando entra en la sala estaba sasuke dormio con el televisor prendido

- sasuke ya llegue

- hola ven vamos ala cama

- pero tenemos mision mañana

- tu solo ven

caminaron hasta lleguar ala cama donde sasuke durmio abrazado a sakura hasta la mañana siguiente que sasuke desperto y sakura no estaba bajo las escaleras y no la encontro hasta que la puerta se abre

- sasuke que sucede

- donde estabas

- sali a dar un paseo

- aaa bien apurate la mision

- ya lo se yo ya prepare mis cosas y las tuyas

- gracias eres un amor bien vamonos

- si sasuke hoy no fui a pasear fui a hacerme un test y salio positivo

- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- estas molesto

- no soy tan feliz sakura espera yo queria que esto fuera mas romantico pero tendra que ser antes ( el chico fue corriendo a su habitacion regreso )

- que pasa

- sakura mi molestia te quieres casar con migo

- siiiiiii

- vamonos se nos hace tarde

- si vamonos

- pero no mas misiones para ti

- ay sasuke.. fin.........


End file.
